1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating a tomography image by using light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light is applied to various fields by using characteristics of light such as monochromaticity, coherence, and directionality. In a bio field and a medical field, light is variously used to observe a tissue or a cell, diagnose a disease, and perform a laser procedure.
By using various characteristics of light, it is possible to capture a higher resolution image of a living tissue or cell, and thus, an internal structure of a human body or a living organism may be observed without incising the human body or the living organism. In the medical field, light is used to easily and stably determine causes, positions, and progress of various diseases. In capturing a tomography image of a human body by using light, a transmission depth of the light is required to increase in order for the light to pass through a cell or tissue which is located at a deeper part of a human body or a living organism.